OneShot randomness
by moviesox
Summary: The result of me being bored. Mainly nonsence but it might become normal... most likely not
1. Chapter 1

Tori: Dad loves me more.

Simon: No he doesn't.

Tori: Yes he does.

Simon: Nope.

Tori: I'm prettier than you!

Simon: You may be prettier, but I have the Justin Beiber hair flip down. *Flips hair while a techno version of "Baby" is playing*

Tori: Oh no you don't! *Flips hair while a _dubstep _version of "Baby" Is played*

Simon: But I'm smarter than you!

Tori: What's 1+1?

Simon: That's so easy! Umm… 32

Tori: It's 2 stupid!

Simon: Dad. Loves. Me. More.

Tori: Chuck Norris ,come to me!

Simon: Whaa?

Tori: Slap Simon!

Chuck Norris: *Slaps Simon* Raaaahhhh!

Simon: Ahhh!

Chuck Norris: Kay, bye.

Simon: Wait, how'd you do that.

Tori: 'Cause I have skillage!

Simon: Let's go ask Dad!

Tori: Dad, do you love me or Simon more?

Kit: Honestly, I've always preferred Derek.

Simon: What? Why?

Kit: Simon, you have the upper body strength of a peanut, and Tori, your sense of style is _sooooo _outdated!


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAMER: I don't own the song. *cricket... Cricket* *Get's paranoid* AHH! THEY'RE GOING TO COME AFTER ME! I DON'T OWN DP! _**

**_AN: I usually don't swear in my stories but, heads up, I'm kind of starting. not much but a teensy bit. _**

_I don't know, where you're going  
>Or when you're coming home<br>I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
>For one more chance to hold you close<br>I don't know, where you're going  
>Just get your ass back home.<em>

Derek left a while ago. I don't know where. But he left. I don't know when he's coming home or if he is. I leave the keys under the mat outside out door every night. I wish I had at least one more chance to hug him or spend time with him. I wish he'd just get his ass back home.

_We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions  
>So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing<em>

Our runaway life didn't come with directions or anything helpful. Simon was taken. I need to help him. I left Chloe. I'm trying to make something with our relationship, but I don't think I can.

_And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact  
>When you call and I don't know what city I'm in at<em>

When she calls, sometimes I don't even know where I am. I'm in a city, no street signs, just me. _  
>Or what day of the week in the middle of the month<br>In a year I don't recall_

It's been a while, I've lost track of time. I'm not even sure what day of the week it is.

_It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke  
>I told you I wouldn't be long,<br>That was last November, now December's almost gone  
>I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong<em>

My life has been repeating. Drive away from one city. Go into another. I told Chloe I wouldn't be gone for long. It's been about a month. I would apologize to her, but I'm not even sure what I'm doing wrong. Family first, right? Right?

I don't know, where you're going  
>Or when you're coming home<br>I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
>For one more chance to hold you close<br>I don't know, where you're going  
>Just get your ass back home<p>

I put the keys under the mat again, for the 60th or 70th time in a row. I still don't know where he is or when he's coming home. I wish I could hug him again, I've been thinking about that for about seven weeks. He needs to get his ass back home before I break down in sobs, again.

_And you've been nothing but amazing  
>And I never take that for granted<em>

She's only been amazing to me and I would never forget about that or take it for granted. Not all girls are like that.

_Half of these birds would have flew the coop  
>But you, you truly understand it<br>And the fact you stood beside me,  
>Every time you heard some bogusness<br>You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd a just been over it_

Whenever I lied to somebody, and she knew It , she would stand beside me and help me get them to believe me. 

Let em talk, let em talk, let em talk, let em talk  
>Like we don't hear what they saying<p>

I let her talk like I don't know what she's saying. But I'm listening and hanging on to every last word she says and I remember them until her next call. _  
>Let em walk, let em walk, let em walk, let em walk<br>We'll just drive by and keep waving_

I had walked away, letting her believe I wouldn't be gone for long. _  
>Cause you and I above all that<br>Just let them wallow in it_

We let them just watch us be together and happy._  
>Now they all choked up, yuck<br>Cause they be swallowing it_

Now I bet they're swallowing what they had thought of us being together forever. 

I don't know, where you're going  
>Or when you're coming home<br>I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
>For one more chance to hold you close<br>I don't know, where you're going  
>Just get your ass back home<p>

More than three months now. I still don't know if he's coming home. I put the keys underneath the mat. I tried to stop last month, but I couldn't get myself to believe he's not coming back. It's almost February. My first valentine's day without my Derek to hug me when I woke up. _"_Get your ass back home" I muttered getting into my bed. 

No one hold me down like you do sweetheart

Girls have asked me out. I've rejected them. No matter how beautiful they are, they will never compare to my Chloe.

_You keep doing that, I keep doing this_

Somehow, I know she's putting up with me being gone and she's still alive and well. That's all I can ask for.

_We'll be alright in the end  
>Trust that<em>

In the end, I'll be with her, she'll be with me and we'll all be okay. _  
>We put the us in trust, baby<br>Let's go_

She trusts me. I know it. I trust her that she still loves. We put the us in trust. I smiled at that as I looked at the clock. I'll be there in about two days. 

I don't care what you're after  
>As long as I'm the one, no<br>I don't care why you're leaving  
>You'll miss me when you're gone<p>

I don't care what he's after. I'm only hoping that he's not in love with anyone else, that I'm the one. I don't care why he left or is not coming back, but I hope he misses me while he's away. 

I don't know, where you're going  
>Or when you're coming home<br>I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
>For one more chance to hold you close<br>I don't know, where you're going  
>Just get your ass back home.<p>

It's March now. My birthday. He's not here. I lost hope and just left the keys outside. He didn't wake me up this morning with pancakes and orange slices. I got an empty bed and an untouched key. He's never going to get his ass back home. I heard the door open. Crap. I shouldn't have left the key outside. It could be a crazy murderer. I walked downstairs and looked at what was standing in the doorway. It was my Derek. The Derek who usually woke me up on my birthday and Valentine's Day. He was standing in my doorway. I walked up to him and hugged him. "I missed you," He finally said. His voice was thick, like he had just been crying.

"I missed you, too. More than anything. I'm happy you finally got your ass back home," I smiled up at him.


End file.
